


heavenly holiday

by pol_white



Series: White noise [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Historical References, Missing Scene, Natural Disasters, Personification
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pol_white/pseuds/pol_white
Summary: Image(!осторожно, изображение мёртвых тел!)Audio(!смысловая отсылка к следующему фрагменту)
Series: White noise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652962





	heavenly holiday

**Author's Note:**

> [Image](https://clck.ru/LiL7r) (!осторожно, изображение мёртвых тел!)  
> [Audio](https://clck.ru/LiL3A) (!смысловая отсылка к следующему фрагменту)

**1902 / 2002**

Золотой песок и бирюзовая вода. Белоснежные стены домов и красные черепичные крыши. Каменные мостовые и живая зелень гор. Это место дышит безмятежностью и спокойствием; оно похоже на Эдемский сад, каким его рисуют люди.  
Жизнь здесь плавна и неспешна, и суету можно наблюдать лишь на пристани, когда в порт входит очередной корабль из дальних стран.

Над островом занимается яркий рассвет. Палуба бросившего якорь «Роддама» покрыта пеплом. Пассажиры сходят на берег, измотанные долгим путешествием; кто-то из них припадает к земле, громогласно восхваляя Господа за отсутствие качки под ногами; кто-то немедля бежит торговаться с извозчиком.  
Ступивший на сходни последним хмурится, глядя на часы, затем расслабленно улыбается и обводит взглядом окрестную идиллию.  
В списке пассажиров он значится как Этьен Лякрэ, геофизик-исследователь.  
Впрочем, через час никому уже не будет дела до каких-то там списков.

Сегодня город бурлит непривычным возбуждением, и погрузиться на корабли рвётся больше людей, чем сошло на берег.  
Лякрэ прогуливается по извилистым улочкам, галантно раскланиваясь со встречными, а затем заказывает кофе в одной из уличных кофеен, но так и не прикасается к напитку.  
Смотрит на часы.  
Ждёт.  
Тишина разбивается тревожным гулом.

Четыре выстрела. Четыре взрыва.  
Красивое число, правильное.  
Тьма, пронзаемая вспышками молний, накрывает раскинувшийся на побережье город.  
По телеграфной линии летит последнее опоздавшее «Allez!» и растворяется в едкой вони горелых проводов.  
Тучи дыма гасят небесный свет, и во тьме восстаёт новое солнце. Багровое зарево пляшет в жерле вулкана.  
Раскалённая взвесь газов и плавящегося камня плещет гибельной волной, в одночасье превращая дома в руины, а людей в обугленные остовы.  
Десятки тысяч смертей сливаются в едином безмолвном вопле.

Один уголок остаётся нетронутым посреди огненного ада: небрежно белёный столик, плетёное бамбуковое кресло и нелепо парящий в воздухе край тростникового навеса.  
И Лякрэ, который невозмутимо прихлёбывает остывший кофе, а затем небрежно швыряет чашку под ноги. Тонкий фарфор чернеет, растворяясь в жирном слое сажи и копоти.

Вулканы — это стихия, над которой он не властен. Власть над стихиями вообще не по его части.  
Но подчас достаточно мелочи, например, чуть подправить пути огня и воды, чтобы позволить им встретиться в нужном месте и в нужный миг. Чтобы банальное извержение обернулось катастрофой.  
Он любит катастрофы.  
Он мастер в искусстве их создавать.

Сегодня на Мартинику можно добраться самолётом, и это куда быстрее, чем неповоротливые пароходы начала прошлого века. Лякрэ (впрочем, теперь в его документах значится совершенно иное имя) думает, что это неплохое местечко для уик-энда. Бирюзовая вода и золотой песок. Камень домов и буйство окружающей зелени.  
И первый вековой юбилей катастрофы.

Даже спустя сотню лет в этом месте слышится эхо беззвучной поступи Того, Кто Приходит Всегда. Сен-Пьер так и не восстал из пепла, и горсть разбросанных по берегу селений — лишь жалкое подобие некогда прекрасного города.   
Лякрэ бесцельно бродит по округе и чувствует под ногами, под слоем дёрна и травы, шёпот обугленных костей, смешавшихся с золой. Кости поют ему о боли и страхе, о пламени и камнях, павших с неба, о том, как сиюминутна жизнь и как бесконечно долга память Смерти.

Он замирает, прикрыв глаза, а через миг уже кружится, раскинув руки, под одному ему слышную музыку.  
И будто бы подчиняясь этому ритму, чрево старого вулкана пробуждается от столетнего сна, начинает дышать чуточку чаще.  
Едва-едва.  
Ах, эти мелочи.  
Мелочи всегда имеют значение.

Он останавливается, сияя лучезарной улыбкой, а затем натягивает на лицо выражение безразличия и торопливой походкой устремляется к автостанции. Нужно поспешить, чтобы не опоздать в аэропорт.

У него ещё так много дел.


End file.
